


Wake Me Up When September Ends

by KEEN69



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEEN69/pseuds/KEEN69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>退役后，Brad意外地在拉斯维加斯重遇Ray。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Author's Note:**

> 坑了。

“我真是不敢相信，我们要去了，真的要去了！”  
“Yep，我们在路上。”  
“你能相信吗，伙计？”Poke用手肘推了一下邻座的Brad，语气里混合着兴奋和一丝奇异的紧张，“拉斯维加斯！”  
“拉斯维加斯，成人天堂，罪恶之城。每个男孩的美国梦想就是在他妈的拉斯维加斯一夜之间变成男人。”Brad抬抬眉毛，看向Poke，“很明显，我们有点迟了。”  
“嗨，兄弟，迟了总比没有好，而且它还是免费的！”  
一阵加速震动，伴随着轻微的晕眩感，飞机升上了天空。靠背后袋上插着免费的拉斯维加斯宣传册，Poke抽出来翻了两页，从历史到美食娱乐，里面几乎事无巨细地介绍了这座纸醉金迷城市的一切。封面上印着拉斯维加斯的别称“世界娱乐之都”，里面甚至用一种都市传奇的风格记述了Benjamin Siegel如何从黑市获得建筑材料，用强迫推销和死亡威胁的方式成为了弗拉明戈这座豪华赌场的所有人，至于他的下场倒是没有提及——Poke翻到最后，上面是地图、游客信息、交通指南和紧急联系方式。他点了点头，把手册塞进自己的包里。  
“喂，兄弟，想一想。”Poke又推了一下Brad，把他的注意力拉回来，“想一想这个，同样是沙漠，白人做了什么？白人在沙漠里建造了拉斯维加斯，Damn！不仅仅是世界上最后的梦幻之都，而是一个机会，我是指一个出名的机会，一个一夜暴富的美梦，老虎机对墨西哥人和白人一样公平，对不？再想想伊拉克……”  
“见鬼，伊拉克……”  
“对，见鬼的伊拉克！Brad，这就是我说的，所以白人一直会赢。”  
空姐送来了午餐，简易三明治、色拉和花生，他们要了咖啡。  
“你永远是对的，Poke，你他妈还赢了双人份的拉斯维加斯免费游，赢的人永远是对的。”  
“不是我，是我老婆。”Poke咬了一口三明治，很多人放弃了午餐，想要到拉斯维加斯享受更好的东西，但一直以来的习惯让Marine珍惜每一顿饭，“但你说的没错，赢的人永远是对的，我老婆她永远是对的。”  
“她为什么不和你一起来？”  
“她放不下我们的宝贝女儿。”  
“她居然放心你？把你扔到这个海市蜃楼，除了无所事事脑袋生蛆的流浪汉、丑陋畸形的贪婪欲望和该死的幻觉外，其他什么都没有的鬼地方。”  
“见鬼，Brad，我去过阿富汗，去过伊拉克，还他妈在那么gay的marine里呆了那么久，我老婆怎么可能不放心。”  
“是是，你老婆永远是对的。”  
空姐来收掉了垃圾，顺便替两人咖啡续杯。Brad另外要了杯水，他抿了一口湿润嘴唇，一边越过小窗口，看着飞机底下的云层泛着明亮的白光。  
“你怎么会找我？”  
“我不知道。”Poke无所谓地回答，胡乱按了两下电视遥控器，“Nate似乎太严肃了，Walt又太年轻。你呢，不管干什么，你永远是最适合的人选，足够理智足够冷静，还有一点疯狂一点不合常理。我觉得你是那个会在我把最后一把筹码压下去时拦住我的人。你单身，哦……你还是个白人。”  
Brad笑了笑，“谢谢，那真是受宠若惊。”  
电视里跳出了新闻，依然胡扯着一些BALABALA要撤军但永远不会实现的谎言，两人百无聊赖地看了一会，Poke突然开口说：“事实上，我找过Ray。”  
Brad盯着他看了半晌，好像这才理解这句话的意思，“你找过Ray？”  
“是，但是我找不到他。你知道，他永远不接电话，要么不在服务区，要么就不接电话，我猜他会不会已经挂了，又或者他想干脆和我们这些老朋友一刀两断。”  
“你在开玩笑？”  
“我当然在开玩笑！也有可能他该死的电话被偷了，或者他不在美国了，谁知道，他又不接那该死的电话。”  
“是啊……”Brad转过头去，“谁知道。”  
“你没有联系过他吗？一次也没有？我以为你们是最好的朋友？”  
“好朋友……也许吧。”Brad没有回头，他看起来有些没精神，窗外被白云反射的阳光照在他的眼帘上，让他不能承受地闭起眼睛，他一把拉下遮盖板，“至少在伊拉克是的。”  
Poke耸耸肩，没有再说什么。他关掉电视，拆开午餐剩下的花生倒进嘴里，吃得咔吧咔吧响。  
“嗨！”Brad皱着眉头警告他，“别像Ray一样地吃东西。”

飞机在拉斯维加斯南部的机场降落，让他们失望的是，这次免费旅行提供的旅馆并不在拉斯维加斯内，而是在科罗拉多河岸的劳克林，距离赌城90英里。Brad和Poke登上大巴——这是免费的，前往住宿地。当他们最终达到后，司机只是和他们确认了三天后的集合时间，就转身走了。  
“喂！那我们明天怎么去拉斯维加斯？”Poke在背后冲着他吼。  
司机淡定地挥挥手，“给自己找一辆Taxi。”一阵汽车尾烟作为回答的中止符消散在他们面前。  
两人呆呆地看着远去的大巴，又看了一眼身边那家名为Colorado Bell的旅店。这个地方充满了和美国西部狂野冒险精神格格不入的气质，一对夫妇带着大约5岁的孩子在他们之前走进旅馆。  
“免费旅行，呵？”Brad嘲弄地说了一句。  
Poke看看Brad，又看看远去的大巴，“Fuck！”他别无选择地提着行李箱，和Brad一起去登记。

住宿的费用已经预先付过了，前台听到Poke喋喋不休地抱怨墨西哥人只能获得次级服务、计算来回要在路上浪费的时间和美刀，于是非常好心地拍拍他的肩膀，“看到那里那座酒吧吗？叫‘动物农场’。”  
Poke回头看了一眼，从窗口望出去，那里只有一幢黑乎乎的建筑物。  
“它还没有开始营业，今天晚上8点，如果你们去那里，会有免费啤酒。”  
“我可不会相信你。”Poke又回头看了一眼，“我会吗？”  
“今天是‘动物农场’开业五周年，不仅有免费啤酒，还有乐队演出，哦，你得自己买第二瓶。那里也有转盘和骰子，除了装修和灯光，没有什么和拉斯维加斯不一样，甚至更好。”  
Poke觉得自己被安慰了，没两分钟就和前台小伙称兄道弟。直到走进电梯，他皱起眉头疑惑地问Brad：“他说‘比拉斯维加斯更好’是什么意思？”  
Brad漫不经心地回答：“我觉得是因为有些偷偷摸摸的事情在这里可以做但是在拉斯维加斯不行。比如花100块钱找一个妓女，可能她们还会自己打电话给你。”  
“你确定？”  
Brad摇摇头，“不确定。除非她们打电话给我。我想我需要这个，上一次享受他妈的人类最后的文明成果已经是很早之前了。”  
Pok大笑起来，弯下了腰，“谁能相信这个，可怜的Brad，即使从伊拉克回来，也只能依赖右手好朋友……”  
“嗨！”Brad皱着眉头打断他，“我可不像你，你有个老婆！”  
“可你不打算找一个，所以你才欲求不满！”  
他们在各自的房间前分开，约定了之后去“动物农场”喝免费啤酒。Brad打开307房间的门，把行李包随手一扔，整个人躺倒在床上。  
对于他的体型来说这张床并不够宽大，但也不是太糟糕，房间很干净。在Marine待过的人，总觉得自己在哪都能活得很舒服，可事实差强人意。从伊拉克回来之后，Brad拥有一段长时间的假期，期间被召回过一次，然后又开始放假。他养了一只猫，每天去跑步，有时去跳伞或者滑雪，当他想喝酒的时候他知道啤酒在冰箱里等着；当他想吃饭的时候到处都有麦当劳和赛百味；当他想要做爱的时候身边随时随地有可以拥抱的女人。可越是这样轻而易举，他越觉得现在过的日子仅仅是活着，而那些在悍马和散兵坑里度过的日日夜夜才是他真正的生活。  
Brad盯着天花板看了半天，米黄色的墙面有一些温暖的感觉，他眨了眨眼，决定先去洗个澡。

晚上8点，那幢黑乎乎的建筑物突然亮起来，Brad和Poke前往“动物农场”，一位迷人的金发女郎在门口分发免费啤酒，一人一瓶。大多数人都很守规矩，只有少数几个借着想多要一瓶啤酒的理由和女孩调笑两句，吃些豆腐，那个女孩看起来也不怎么在意。当她把啤酒递给Brad的时候挑逗地看了他一眼，Brad只是笑笑，没有搭讪。  
“看起来她可以和每个路过的人来一发，无所谓白人印第安人还是墨西哥人。”  
“除了你，因为你有一个‘永远正确’的老婆。”  
他们调侃着，在吧台边找了位子坐下，对面应该是乐队演出的地方，并没有搭建什么舞台，只是麦克风和音响都已经立在那里，中间隔了层层叠叠的人群，大部分是年轻人，刺青纹在手臂、脚裸、手腕，任何一个容易被看到的地方。他们都年轻得多，也有一些看起来比较稳重。  
然后灯暗了下来。  
酒吧安静了，一束白色的灯光打在麦克风的位置。  
“看看。”Brad低声说，“我还以为是他妈的Green Day在这里演出呢。”  
“I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone……”Poke低声哼了两句，Brad也加入进来，站在前面的年轻人回头，给了两人一个奇怪的眼神，可他们都没理会。  
“I walk alone  
I walk a...”  
Brad停止了，他愣愣地瞪着演出的方向就好像那里碾过来一辆虎式坦克，沉重的履带碾过他的意识，造成一阵心理性的疼痛。  
“Holy Shit！”Poke骂了一句，“他还活着，他活着却他妈地不接我的电话！”  
Ray Person站在麦克风前，他们很快就看不见他了，中间汹涌的人群高举起手阻隔了他们的视线。大部分人似乎并不知道Ray的名字，也不认识乐队里的其他人，但这个无法阻止他们高涨的热情。Brad从座位上站起来——那确实是Ray，也许为了向Billie Joe致敬到底，他的双眼化了浓重的烟熏妆，赤裸着身体外面套着式样简洁的皮夹克，手指搭在吉他的琴弦上，音乐突然就响起来——  
“I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone……”  
“Holy Shit！”Poke又骂了一声。  
一曲完毕，他们介绍了自己的乐队“Early Man”，开始唱自己的歌。这时大家已经换成叫Ray的名字，“RayRayRay”，好像他是最受欢迎的一个，又或者仅仅因为他的名字最好念。Brad没有听到Poke是不是在叫他，他拨开人群试图向前靠近，那么多的人挡在他的面前，闪烁的灯光从一双双高高举起的手臂阴影里穿透过来，他只看到一个个恍惚的影子在眼前晃动。  
“嗨！Big man，你挡到我了。”背后的小女孩不满地戳了戳他，他没有说话，身子往旁边退让一步，再抬起头，他看到Ray正看着他。  
那双黑色眼影底下的眼睛看起来有些陌生，瞪着他时显得大得有点恐怖，变幻不止的灯光中，漆黑的瞳孔深不见底，看不出任何情绪。Ray继续在唱歌，他居然没有忘词，非但没有忘，而且……  
“My name is Brad and you better not wear it out……”  
Shit，他改了歌词。  
Brad笑起来，他看到Ray也笑了——Ray的眼睛笑了。随后，他的前RTO移开视线，像个真正的摇滚巨星一样冲着他的歌迷狂吼，没有人留意到这个插曲，Brad后退到自己原本的位置，Poke正一脸古怪地看着他。  
“兄弟，真他妈难以相信你没有打过他那个见鬼的电话。”

演出结束后，Ray把吉他交给队员，交代了两句便径自向两人走来。“哈，哥们！”他毫不羞涩地给了他们一人一个拥抱。刚下舞台还来不及卸妆，Ray掩藏在长睫毛下的眼睛带着一丝奇特的妖异，高热的白炽灯照射让他汗水淋漓，即使已经抹了把脸，依然有水珠顺着脖子线条向下滑去。  
Brad收紧了手臂又放开，“你看起来过得很不错。”  
“真抱歉让你失望了。”Ray笑嘻嘻地回拍他的肩膀，又转向吧台，“喂，Eugene，我还没拿到我的免费啤酒呢！”  
名叫Eugene的调酒师笑着摇摇头，给他们送来三瓶，“我请客。”他大方地说，“作为回报，明晚你得给我再唱一场。”  
“Damn！我才没有那么便宜。”Ray仰头灌了一大口，演出几乎耗完了他身体里的全部水分，“至少来一打，只要来一打，我可以让Brad在这里跳脱衣舞，保证所有的小妞再也不想离开，去他妈的拉斯维加斯！嗷……”  
Brad给了他一拳。  
Poke也给了他一拳。  
“嗨！你们这是干嘛！”  
“干嘛？Fuck you，Ray！”Poke把酒瓶从他手里抢过来，“我还以为你他妈地被个婊子抢劫烂死在墨西哥街头了呢！为什么你不接你那个该死的电话？”  
“你有打电话给我？”他把酒瓶抢回来，一边从裤子口袋里摸出一个支离破碎的手机，一道巨大的裂痕斜跨在手机屏幕上，“哦，见鬼。我就知道它废了，当我从伊拉克回来的时候，我的女朋友来开门，她一看到我，就他妈地从我手里抢过我的手机扔出去。What the fuck！就好像我他妈去了伊拉克射的不是子弹而是别的什么东西。”  
Brad轻哼了一声，“意料之中。”  
Ray没有理会Brad的揶揄，他一口喝干了自己的啤酒，对着Poke说：“Sorry，兄弟，她弄坏了我的手机……”顿了一顿，又补充说，“……还有我的心。”  
三人一起笑出声。  
“醒醒，Ray。”Poke露出一个“受不了”的表情，“你不是一个多愁善感的傻瓜。”  
“而你这个幸运的混账永远不会理解。当你回到家的时候，你那甜美可爱的小女儿穿过院子向你跑来，‘Daddy、Daddy’，抱着你的大腿，后面跟着你性感动人的老婆。人和人的差距怎么那么大，有你这样的生活，谁他妈还想当耶稣。”  
“耶稣才不会羡慕我。”Poke拿着酒瓶在Ray面前晃了晃，“你们知道对我来说最可怕的是什么吗？当我回到家，没错，甜蜜的家，我的老婆，还是原来的样子，我的女儿，也是原来的样子，只有我他妈的再也不是原来的我。”  
Ray上上下下扫了他一眼，抬起一条眉毛，撇着嘴，“考虑到DNA，我认为原来的你也是搞不清自己到底是白人黑人或者不是人，没什么区别。”  
他们再一次笑出声，Poke无可奈何地摇摇头，又要了三瓶啤酒，瓶身碰了一下，作为这次意外相逢的庆祝。  
“耶……Sweet home.”Ray用手肘推了一下Brad，“你呢，我们的iceman今天特别沉默，难道看到你的老朋友Ray-ray还不足够让你兴奋？这太让我伤心了。”  
“你那颗软弱的小心脏早就被你的女朋友弄成碎渣了。”Brad反驳，他轻轻晃了晃手里的酒瓶，“没什么值得说的，一切都和以前一样狗屎，又好像不一样……我不知道。”  
“你还没睡醒吗，Brad？”  
“可能，有时候我觉得我现在应该是在坟墓里做梦，梦见Poke的老婆赢了拉斯维加斯免费游，但我们却他妈地被扔在傻逼满街走的劳克林，结果遇到一群荡妇围着Ray尖叫，好像他真的成了个狗屎的摇滚歌星……我是说，这听起来难道不像个梦吗？也许我醒过来，还能看到Ray在我那辆破铜烂铁样的悍马上打飞机。”  
Ray安慰似地拍了拍他的肩膀，“Brad，你真的需要一个医生，而我恰好认识一个，她太惊人了！绝对可以从里到外治愈你的心身。哦……就是收费很贵。”  
“很明显，她没能治好你那个近亲互操造成的神经絮乱的傻缺二逼大脑。”  
Ray愣了几秒，突然爆发出一阵夸张的笑声，他捂着肚子笑倒在吧台上，期间试图直起身子说话但失败了，他趴在桌子上抖成一团，抬起一只笑得眯成一条缝的眼睛看向Brad。  
Brad也带着一种意味不明的笑容看着他。  
“真搞不懂你们的交流方式。”Poke翻了个白眼，随后一拍桌子站起身，“现在，你们是要继续扯屁呢，还是和我一起去找点乐子？”他指了指酒吧的角落，那里有一扇门通向赌博室，“Brad？”  
Brad摇摇头。  
“那我就把私人时间留给你们这对疯子。”  
“玩得开心！”Ray终于回过气来，对着Poke的背影吼，“我有车，明天我可以载你们去拉斯维加斯！”他又大笑起来，Poke担心总有一回他会被自己的笑声噎死。

花了一点时间Ray才再一次离开桌子，肺里的空气被过度挤出去，他微微喘息着，赤裸的胸膛上蒙着一层薄薄的汗水。  
Brad瞟了他一眼，“你看起来就像被人狠狠操了一顿。”  
“咳咳！”刚刚把酒瓶塞进嘴里的Ray呛了一下，他用手背挡着嘴唇咳嗽两声，一边在底下踹了Brad一脚，“诚实点，Brad，直接说你想操我如何？”  
Brad只是微微勾了勾嘴角，“我用不着说出口。”  
“自大的混蛋。”Ray又踹了Brad一脚，他仰起头，咕哝咕哝几口喝干了剩下的啤酒，添了添嘴角问道，“那么，你们住在哪？”  
这和Brad想象的拉斯维加斯之行不太一样，他说不上是比他希望的好了些还是更糟。他没有想到会遇见Ray，并排走在劳克林的街道上，心知肚明却又绝口不提他们即将要做的事情。两边的赌场挂着名字熟悉的招牌——弗拉明戈、Bellagio、凯撒宫——一个粗糙版本的拉斯维加斯，但劳克林依然有自己的魅力。  
Colorado Bell正建在科罗拉多河畔，临河的房间窗户通常只能打开一条缝，只为了防止在赌桌上输了太多的人想不开跳下去。从Brad的房间向外张望，正好可以看见下面缓缓淌过的水流，反射着水上赌城斑斓的霓虹灯光。  
“对一次免费性交来说还不错。”Ray在Brad的房间里晃了一圈，最后下了结论。Brad靠在门板上看他，自从进门之后他就待在那里，看着Ray试了试床的弹性，拉开窗帘看了看夜景，甚至检查了一下卫生间。现在，他看着Ray把手指间的香烟一把摁灭在桌面上，向他走过来，拽住他的衣领，一口咬住他的嘴唇。  
“Fuck！”Brad的手掌移到Ray的臀部，用力把他挤压向自己，“你尝起来真棒。”Brad把他的舌头卷进嘴里，“……看到你的时候就想这么做。”  
“为什么不？”  
“因为我们被你狂热的歌迷和Poke的种族观点给包围了。”Brad的拇指擦过Ray的眼睛下方，一点黑色的痕迹留在那里，“为什么做这个？你就差没在胸口写上电话号码和‘欢迎来操’了，小婊子。”  
“去死，Brad！你真是一点也不懂朋克精神。”  
“你所谓的朋克精神就是把自己弄成一个欠操的娘娘腔还自以为成了Green fucking Day在一个破烂酒吧里对着一群脑子里泡满酒精和大麻智商不健全的低能小屁孩用你那个破公鸭嗓子吼一些他妈的自己都搞不懂的歌词？”  
Ray瞪大眼睛等着Brad骂完这一长串，和之前在酒吧里一样，他呆了几秒钟，突然整个人倒在Brad的身上狂笑起来。他笑得向后仰去，如果不是Brad拽着他的腰，他几乎就要摔倒了，然后他回到Brad身上，咬着Brad的衣服试图遏制笑意，但当他看到Brad皱着眉头的表情，又开始大笑起来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，抱歉，Brad……哦，我他妈的真想念这个，没有人能像你这样骂人。哈哈哈！”Ray再一次笑得接不上气，他抖动的身体紧紧贴着Brad，一边努力喘气，一边迫不及待把隆起来的部位噌到Brad同样的地方。  
“你他妈的太兴奋了，被我骂那么爽么，下次我们可以试试是不是这样就能让你射出来。”  
Brad解开他的裤子，把手伸进去，一边用牙齿磨着Ray的耳朵，他听到Ray低低地诅咒了一声，尾音变成一阵呻吟。  
“也没有人能像我这样操你……有吗？”他的指甲摩擦着阴茎敏感的顶端，感觉到那里渗出湿漉漉的液体，快感像电流一样通过Ray的四肢，他毫无顾忌地“嗯嗯哼哼”着，抓着Brad在下面操弄的手腕，好让自己更舒服地在对方手里律动。  
“……Brad，别忘了我是一个Marine，谁想不经许可操我，我会先操死他。”  
“Well，我想我不需要申请你的许可。”他弹了一下Ray的阴茎，从Ray嘴里发出的“嗷”的一声让他格外高兴，“我是你的长官。”  
“该死的恶趣味……”Ray咬着嘴唇，几乎说不出话，“……Yes……Sergeant。”  
床离他们只有几步，但Ray已经射了，Brad把手抽出来，看了一眼黏稠的精液，调笑着说：“积了真不少啊。”他把精液涂在Ray的身体上，从小腹到胸口，Ray还来不及抱怨，就被Brad推到床边，小腿抵到床沿整个人倒下去。  
床叠颤动了两下，Brad压在Ray的身上，就像刚才把他弄脏一样，又一点点把抹上去的液体舔干净，Ray在他下面不安分地扭动着，腹部肌肉紧绷，不知道是想逃避还是迎合那条发烫的舌头。  
“Fu……fucking……Brad……”Ray抓着身下的床单，感觉Brad的舌头以让人发疯的缓慢速度舔过他的胸膛，这简直比直接吮吸他的阴茎更加刺激，他的内裤前面又湿了一大片，嘴里叨叨念念，一会骂Brad是个混账一会奉承他“你是我的上帝”，Brad轻笑着，火热的气息喷在那个蠢蠢欲动的部位。  
“Ray-ray，你还是一样该死的敏感。”  
Ray不耐烦地把他拽起来，迫不及待地吻他，从Brad的口腔里尝到啤酒、烟草和精液的味道，奇怪的苦味散布在舌尖。接吻间隙他抵着Brad的嘴唇，声音沙哑，喘息着反击：“而你还是一样的不要脸。”  
“你想念这个吗？老实告诉我，想我吗？”  
“我不知道，Brad……”Ray蹭着Brad的鼻尖，一手在他结实优美的背肌上来回滑动，就好像他们真是一对纠缠不清的恋人，“我不知道，直到我看到你……”他的手挽在Brad的脖子后面往下压，Brad嘴里Ray自己的味道简直要让他发疯，“是的，我想，我他妈的都不知道自己那么想念这一切。”  
“想我，还是想我操你？”Brad继续逼迫他，剥掉Ray的裤子，把胯部紧紧压在他的勃起上，刚释放过的阴茎敏感得疼痛，Brad慢吞吞但是沉重地磨蹭着Ray，这一次他不会让Ray那么容易射出来，不会那么容易，至少在Ray为他哭泣尖叫前不行。  
Ray张了张嘴，发出一声介于呻吟和咒骂之间的声音，他没能回答Brad的问题，只是努力地抬起屁股，在两人挤压的部位造成更多磨擦。Brad感觉到一阵没来由的恼怒，他解开裤子，让自己完全勃起的阴茎贴着Ray的性器插入到大腿之间。他掐着Ray的下巴，逼着那双视线已经开始涣散的眼睛看着自己。  
“我要干你。”Brad的声音里有一种暴风雨汹涌前的宁静，“还记得我怎么干你吗？真可惜在伊拉克我们并没有多少机会做这个，回来后你是怎么解决的？自慰的时候有想着我的阴茎操你操到哭出来却又不敢发出声音吗？”  
Ray狠狠咒骂了一声，“闭嘴，Brad！”他抓住Brad的衣领几乎要把它撕开，“只管做你想做的。”  
Brad没有再说话，他从床头柜里摸到了润滑剂，那玩意儿就和陆战队配送的M19润滑油一样不管用，当他撕开Ray的括约肌挺入的时候，甬道高热紧致的内壁收缩着吸附住他，让他恨不得直捣到底，但Brad还是小心的控制着节奏，同时延长插入的痛苦和快感，Ray的腰身抽动着，带动内壁颤抖地摩擦着他的阴茎，Brad满足地叹了口气，用拇指分开Ray几乎要咬破嘴唇的牙齿，把Ray因为疼痛和快感发出的声音全部吸进嘴里。  
“你变得不中用……啊！”当Brad停在他身体深处的时候，Ray学不乖地挑衅，并且下一秒就获得了报应，Brad顶入的位置刚刚好，让他想起当他第一次撞到Ray的前列腺时，后者几乎把他脖子上的肉给咬下来。  
他能想起Ray拼命遏制自己的声音，喉结滑动，剧烈地喘息，咬他的脖子，咬他的手指，咬他沾满沙子的迷彩服。事实上，在伊拉克的时候他们很少有机会能做到这一步，一开始，他们躲在基地的简易厕所里给对方口交，再后来，藏在悍马车底下解开对方的裤子抚摸彼此的阴茎。每次周遭有杂音，Ray都会瞪大眼睛像只惊慌失措的小鹿，而Brad，他会怀着一丝甜蜜的恶意，做一些让Ray更难憋住声音的事情。  
这些记忆突然变得格外清晰，从心底排山倒海地涌过来，顺着血管一半冲向大脑一半冲向下体。Brad深埋在Ray体内的阴茎挺动着，高潮的来临，轻易淹没了他归来后苍白单薄的生活。


End file.
